Goodbye To You
by Kay9
Summary: 12 years into the future Rory has trouble dealing with her past...Who will be there to help her? T/R Chapter added!!!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of these characters expect Jessica, sadly they all belong to the WB.  
  
  
  
"Jessica! No! Put that down!" Rory exclaimed as she dropped the last of the groceries on the kitchen table.  
  
"But I wanna color!" Said the dark, curly haired girl holding the crayon.  
  
"I'm sorry honey, but those are Mommy's very important papers. Okay?" Rory blew a piece of hair out of her face. "Why don't you color in your coloring books? I'll get them out for you."  
  
"Okay Mommy." Jessica watched as her mother took a stack of coloring books out of a drawer and placed them in front of her.  
  
"There ya go." Rory sighed and began placing food items she bought from the store away. Just let me get through these next couple of weeks, please! She thought to herself. "What would you like for dinner sweetie?" Turning her attention back to her only daughter. "Spaghetti or soup?"  
  
"Hmmm." Jessica stopped her coloring and looked up at her mother thoughtfully. Her long dark hair cascading down her back, curls stuck out everywhere unruly. "Spaghetti please."  
  
Rory's breath caught in her throat, God she looks so much like her father sometimes. Tears formed in her eyes and she quickly looked away from her daughter not wanting Jessica to see her upset.  
  
"Are you okay Mommy?" Jessica asked her blue eyes wide.  
  
"I'm just fine. Keep coloring while I make dinner." She doesn't fail to notice anything does she? Another tribute given to Jessica by her father. Rory studied her daughter, Jessica had inherited the famous Gilmore eyes, the bright blue that never faded. But the rest of her came from him. The dark curly hair that Rory could never control, the small nose and the acute habit to notice everything about her mother.  
  
"My birthday is in fifteen days Mommy!!! Only fifteen more days and I'll be 5 years old." Jessica said obviously ecstatic. "That's one whole hand Mommy!" She held up five fingers.  
  
"Yes I know sweetie." Rory tried to sound excited at the sound of another year without him. She never liked that day that was steadily approaching, Only fifteen more days. Jessica's words echoed in her mind.  
  
"And then I get to go to school!!" Jessica was now bouncing around the kitchen, her coloring soon forgotten.  
  
"You sure do! You'll love it, I just I know it." Rory said this time with real enthusiasm. Rory knew her daughter was bright, anyone could see it. Rory continued making dinner and thought about her own work. She was a small time lawyer that worked for a small firm. Tomorrow she had a divorce case to work on, she detested working on these cases. It reminded her of her past which made the whole situation even worse. Rory still had dreams of opening up her own firm; but she knew it would never happen. Being a single parent took up too much of her time, besides she was content with the job she had.  
  
"Time for dinner!" Rory announced a half an hour later. The two of them sat down to eat, Rory in her own chair and Jessica in her chair with a stack of phone books beneath her.  
  
"Are we going to Grandma's tomorrow!?" Jessica asked while playing with the strands of her spaghetti.  
  
"No honey, not for another week remember?" Rory answered once again, becoming depressed at the thought of going to Stars Hollow.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Jessica laughed. "I keep forgetting. But I wish it were tomorrow! We never go to Stars Hollowey. Grandma and Grandpa always come here.! How come Mommy?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Because it's easier that way, that's why." Rory explained. "Now eat your dinner."  
  
Jessica slurped up a piece of spaghetti spraying sauce everywhere, right onto her mothers face. "Oopsie!" Jessica giggled. "Sorwy Mommy."  
  
Rory gave her daughter a very stern look, "That's it missy I've had enough of your shenanigans!!!." Jessica looked startled and crouched in her seat. "You're in for it!" Rory stood up and came over to Jessica, she scowled at her and then a huge smile appeared on her face. "Tickle attack!!"  
  
Jessica screamed and leapt out of her chair knowing what was coming. She ran into the family room with Rory at her heals. Rory caught her at the couch and began tickling her unmercifully. Jessica's giggles and screams echoed through out the house.  
  
"Mom-Mommy s-stop!" Jessica screeched and giggled at the same time. Finally Rory stopped and laughed, "Have you had enough?"  
  
Jessica nodded and threw her arms around her mom, "I love you Mommy, even more then I love movie nights!"  
  
Rory returned the hug, smiling. "I love you even more than I love coffee!"  
  
Jessica pulled away from "Even more than cwoffy?" Her eyes widened. '"Wow, Mommy you must love me lots!"  
  
************************************************************  
  
One Week Later...  
  
The familiar sites of the town that Rory once loved so dearly stung her heart. Driving slowly through the center of Starts Hollow memories came flooding back to Rory, ones that cut through her like a knife. Jessica buzzed around in the back of the Jeep Cherokee noisily.  
  
"Are we almost there Mommy? Almost?" Jessica said as she peered out the window waving to all the townspeople.  
  
"Only a few more minutes." Rory said completely exhausted from the trip. She was almost glad they had finally arrived in Stars Hollow. The two hour drive from her town of Cratsville to Starts Hollow wasn't a very long one but it was one that she did not enjoy taking.  
  
"Hey Mommy there's Grandpa's hardware stwore!!" Jessica pointed excitedly. "But of course it just sells cowffy!" She giggled. "Mommy look, don't you see it? Look, Mommy, look!"  
  
But Rory couldn't bring herself to look, that was one diner that she never wanted to set foot in again. Rory pushed back memories as she drove up the familiar driveway to her childhood home, a home that no matter what happened she would always love. She climbed out of the car as did Jessica while her mother, Loreli, and Luke stepped out of the house  
  
"Grandma! Grandpa!" Jessica ran to them arms open. Kisses and hugs were exchanged as Rory watched a smile growing on her face.  
  
Loreli looked up at her only daughter, "Welcome home babe." They embraced and Rory wanted her never to let go. She wanted to stay in her mother's loving arms forever.  
  
"I've missed you Mom." Rory said still holding on tight.  
  
"I've missed you too sweets." Loreli pulled away from the tight embrace and looked her daughter in the eyes. "How does it feel to be back?" By this time Luke had seen that mother and daughter had needed some alone time and went inside with Jessica.  
  
"Not so great." Rory forced a smile. "But I'm glad to be back with my dear old Mom."  
  
"Hey! Watch your language missy! You can't call me old until I'm forty."  
  
"Mom, you're over forty." Rory said as the walked towards the house.  
  
"I like to think of my self as 20, with 24 years of experience."  
  
"Keep telling yourself that Mom."  
  
"I only speak the truth."  
  
"Enough talk, did you make coffee?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"What? I come home to no coffee?"  
  
"Luke made it. I only speak truth, for I did not prepare the coffee."  
  
"Jeez Mom." Rory rolled her eyes. "Try not to scare me like that again.  
  
  
  
Rory lie awake in her bed that night willing herself to fall asleep; willing herself not to think of the memories that kept creeping into her mind. She hadn't slept in this bed for over five years, it hurt too much. But tonight Jessica and Loreli were in the TV room having a girls sleepover. Rory had been invited, but she was too exhausted to stay up late. Yeah right, so much for not staying up to late. It's already 1:30 and I still haven't fallen asleep yet! Rory thought. She knew why she hadn't fallen asleep though. Why did I think I would be able to sleep here tonight? Unwanted tears crept down Rory's face, she quickly wiped them away and forced herself not to cry as she thought of her husband, Jess Mariano.  
  
1 Flashback  
  
"Jess, what are you doing?" Rory asked as Jess crept into her room.  
  
"You can't actually expect me to stay away from you?" Jess gave a mock pout. "Besides it was cold out there on the couch by myself."  
  
Rory threw back her covers, "Get in, but I must forewarn you, there's barely enough room for me in here." She laughed as Jess climbed in and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll just have to make space." They lay facing each other, foreheads almost touching. "It's not right to keep us apart anyway, I mean we have been married almost six months!"  
  
"I know, but we didn't think there was enough room. Though obviously there is." Rory said as she snuggled into the curve of her husbands shoulder.  
  
Jess kissed the top of her hair, "You know, tomorrow is our six month anniversary, we really should do something to celebrate tonight."  
  
"In my mothers house!!??" Rory looked up at him. "Are you nuts?" Jess cupped her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly; The kiss grew more passionate until they were both out of breath. "Apparently not." Rory murmured. .  
  
  
  
Rory, weeping, called out, "Why? Why did you leave me?" The sobs racked through her body making her shake uncontrollably. "I loved you some much. I still do." She whispered as she tried to control her tears. "I thought you loved me too. But you left, and you're not coming back." As her sobbing subsided Rory thought back again to that night. They had made love so tenderly that night, and then she had fallen asleep in his arms. Together they had conceived Jessica that night, it was something that she could never forget though she had tried thousands of times.  
  
Rory's last thought before she drifted off to sleep were the words that Jess had spoken to her that night right before they had fallen asleep. "I'll love you forever and I'll never leave you. You mean more to me then life itself."  
  
  
  
************************************************************ 


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting on a bench in the park, holding a warm cup of coffee between her hands, Rory watched Jessica on the playground. Lorelai had brought this to her, of course it was from Luke's, but she refused to go in there. She took a sip of her addiction and thought about all the people that had stopped to say hello this morning. Ms. Patty, Taylor, Michelle, and all the other unforgettable townies of Starts Hollow. All of them pitied her, she knew they did and she hated it. She didn't need their pity, it wouldn't bring him back.  
  
"Mommy! Can we have a picnic on the bridge later?" Jessica asked as she came sprinting over to Rory.  
  
Rory winced, more memories, "Why don't we have it at the gazebo instead?" She hated to disappoint her daughter but the lake was out of the question.  
  
"But we never go to the lake!!" Jessica whined. "Pwease Mommy?"  
  
"No. We'll have it somewhere else or not at all." Rory said sternly. But she wasn't able to look her daughter in the eye; she knew she was being selfish.  
  
Jessica's face fell, "Okay, we'll have it in the gazebo." She walked away defeated.  
  
Rory watched her go, I'm sorry Jessica, she thought, I wish I could get over him too.  
  
Flashback  
  
Rory sat waiting on the bridge, her legs dangling over the edge just missing the water. She heard footsteps approaching behind her. She turned around and her heart gave a mighty leap as Jess walked toward her in the moonlight. His hair looked raven black as the moon reflected upon it, but his face was hard; he was still upset with her.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" He asked coolly, not sitting down next to her.  
  
"I need to talk to you Jess, explain things." Rory looked up at him, her face full of hope. "I want you to understand."  
  
"I think I've heard enough already." He said starting to walk away.  
  
"Please Jess." Her voice was pleading, it wavered.  
  
Jess sat down a distance away from her, "You hurt me, a lot."  
  
"I know and I'm sorry." Rory paused, there was a long silence. " I never meant for this to happen. I never expected you Jess."  
  
"I didn't expect you either." He said, his voice detached.  
  
Rory shivered, she was cold, so cold. "I thought I loved him and then you came, and I knew I didn't, I knew." She stared at the water waiting for a response, when none came she said, "You scare me Jess."  
  
Silence, then "I don't want to."  
  
"I know. But this wasn't supposed to happen. I thought I had everything figured out. This wasn't supposed to happen." Tears fell down her cheeks unwillingly.  
  
Jess moved closer and willed her to look at him, "What wasn't supposed to happen Rory?" When she didn't answer he moved closer. He caught her chin in his hand forcing her to look at him. "What is it?" Their faces were so close.  
  
Rory let out a choked sob, "I'm not supposed to be falling in love with you." She whispered it so softly that she didn't think that he heard. But he did and reeled back away from her. Rory brought both of her hands up to her face and cried, she felt so ashamed. 'He doesn't love me' Was all she could think.  
  
She felt the warmness of him seep through her as he pulled her hands away to look at her. He wiped the tears away from her face tenderly. Her heart soared as he leaned over and softly whispered in her ear, "I've already fallen."  
  
Rory was torn out of her reverie when hearing an ear splitting shriek coming from the playground. On motherly instinct Rory ran to the where she heard it from. She found Jessica holding her pinkie and crying her eyes out when Rory reached her.  
  
"Oh, honey what happened?" Rory asked as she reached Jessica and put her arms around her.  
  
"I-I got my pi-pinkie stuck!!" Jessica wailed still clutching her smallest finger . "Let me take a look at it hon." Rory said as she pulled Jessica's hand to her. She gasped when she saw it, it was twisted back painfully. Oh, jeez it's definitely broken. "Don't worry, were just gunna bring you to the hospital and they'll have you fixed up right away. That sound good?" Rory asked her still crying daughter.  
  
"O-Okay." Jessica wiping tears away with her good hand.  
  
Twenty minutes later Rory was pulling into the Emergency section of the hospital. She had called them on the way and they had told her to come here where they could put Jessica in a small cast.  
  
"Okay, we're here." She went around to the other side of the car and helped Jessica out of her seat. They went into the hospital and up to the front desk.  
  
"May I help you?" Said the receptionist with fiery red hair, smiling.  
  
"Yes, my daughter broke her pinkie. I think I spoke with you earlier, you told me to come here." Rory said.  
  
"Indeed we did speak. I'll have Janet take her to a room, and we'll take a look at that break with a few x-rays." The receptionist called to Janet in the back room. "Janet we have a little girl out here that needs your attention."  
  
"I'll be right there." A voice called from the back room. Two minutes later a short, plump nurse bustled out with a kind smile on her face. "Well, hello there you two." She shook Rory's hand and then Jessica's small, good one. "We'll take you to the x-ray room," She told Jessica, "And you can fill out papers while we take x-rays." She said to Rory.  
  
Twenty minutes later Janet had taken x-rays of Jessica's small finger and Rory had filled out all the necessary papers. Janet led them to a small hospital room. "Here we are, the doctor will be here in just a few minutes. This is where we'll get the cast on, and you can pick any color you want." She told Jessica with certainty. Janet then left them waiting for the doctor.  
  
"You've got a little girl in room 9 that needs a pinkie cast, hon." Janet said to the young doctor in room 3 working on a patient as she passed by.  
  
"I'll be there in 5!" He called back. He finished with his patient there and true to his word in 5 minutes he was on his way to room 9. On his way in he grabbed the papers from outside the door, he walked in as he filed through them. "So you have a broken pinkie, huh?" He looked up and his heart stopped, two familiar pairs of bright blue eyes were staring at him. Mary.  
  
Rory looked up when she heard the familiar voice, startled she just stared at him. Tristan DuGrey! Oh my God! Was all she could think. He looks so much different. So much older. Rory continued to stare.  
  
"So are you just going to sit there and stare at me Rory Gilmore, or are you going to say hello?" Tristan asked calmly even though his heart was thumping so loudly in his chest that he was sure the whole world could here it.  
  
"How did-? I mean, hel-hello, Tristan." Rory stammered.  
  
Tristan offered his hand, "It's been a long time hasn't it?" He said as they shook hands.  
  
"It certainly has." Rory said a little dazed as she pulled her hand away from his strong grip. She studied him, he had changed since she had seen him last, right before he left for military school. He still had the messy blonde hair, but he wore wire rimmed glasses and it looked as though he hadn't shaved for a few days giving him a rough look. The glasses and the scruffy look gave him more appeal than ever before. My God he looks good! Rory thought but she quickly pushed the thought away.  
  
"How have you been?" Tristan asked forcing Rory to come back to the real world.  
  
Rory cleared her mind, "I've been good." Rory remembered the small being that clung to her. "This is my daughter, Jessica."  
  
"Ahhhh, you must be the one with the broken pinkie." Tristan averted his attention to the little girl sitting beside Rory. "Why don't you climb up here." Tristan said indicating to the bed that sat beside the two chairs. When Jessica did as she was told Tristen said, "Why don't I have a look at that?"  
  
"Okay." Jessica said warily as she held out her hand.  
  
"Ouch! That looks like it hurts!" Tristan exclaimed as he studied her finger. He carefully examined it while asking her how it happened.  
  
"Well," Jessica said, "I was swinging on monkey bars and when I got to the other side I got it stuck in a crack. And then when I tried to go down the swide I heard a crack and then it really hurt." She explained proudly. "But I didn't crwy at awll."  
  
Tristan smiled at her, "You didn't? You're one brave little girl!" He gave Rory a knowing look and continued his work. "Okay Jessica, were going to have to put this in a cast." He turned to Rory, "I'm going to have to extend the cast to her wrist so she can't move anything else around. Since she's so young we have to be more cautious, and it's a pretty bad break."  
  
Rory nodded, "Okay, how long will it have to be on for?"  
  
"About 3 weeks, more or less." He opened a cupboard and pulled out a small white fitted cloth which almost looked like a glove. He cut off parts of it and then placed it over Jessica's hand carefully. "Okay, sweetie, this might hurt a little." Tristan took out a box from a drawer, "So how old are you Jessica?"  
  
"Oh! I'm going to be five in a few days!" Jessica said, forgetting all about her pinkie. "That's a whole hand, even with a broked finger!"  
  
"It certainly is!" Tristan laughed as he pulled a small needle from the box and inserting liquid into it. "And then I'll be able to go to school!" Jessica said with a huge smile.  
  
"I used to love school." Tristan said throwing Rory a small smirk. "Jessica, honey why don't you look at your Mommy while you tell me about school." Tristan said as he wiped disinfection on Jessica's finger.  
  
"Okay! Well, there's going to be all these really cwool kids there and." Jessica continued to talk about school while Tristan carefully picked up her hand and inserted the needle, pushing all the liquid into it.  
  
"Ouch!" Jessica exclaimed as he pulled the needle out and tossed it in the garbage.  
  
"Did that hurt much?" He asked.  
  
"Nope. It didn't hurt at all!" Jessica said, smiling.  
  
Twenty minutes later Jessica had a brand new pink cast from her pinkie extending to right below her wrist. "Wow, this is soo cwool! Can I have all my friends sign it?" Jessica asked excitedly.  
  
"You sure can!" Tristan told her. He explained to Rory that he would need to see Jessica again in two weeks to make sure everything was going okay. They said their good-byes and Rory left to pay the bill.  
  
Rory waited at the reception desk as the woman with the red hair filed everything away, "All set, ma'am! See you in two weeks!" Rory thanked her and was about to leave when she heard someone yell her name. She spun around with Jessica in her arms to see Tristan running down the hallway.  
  
"Rory! Wait!" Tristan yelled. He caught up to her, "I wasn't brave enough to ask before." He said with a smile, "But, do you want to go out for coffee sometime? Just to catch up on old times?" He asked hopefully.  
  
Rory hesitated, "I don't know." Should she? It wasn't that big of a deal, they could just talk about high school and stuff, she thought. Rory bit her lip, "All right, why don't we meet the Starbucks in Hartford tomorrow night."  
  
Tristan breathed a sigh of relief and grinned, "How's 7:00 sound? I get out of work at 6:30."  
  
"That's just fine." Rory smiled, "See you then!" She turned around and walked away. Did I just do that!!!????  
  
Tristan watched as she walked away, I'm falling for her.....again. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews!!! Here's the next part, hope you like!!(  
  
'Maybe I should just turn around, this probably wasn't a good idea.' Rory struggled with herself as she drove to Starbucks the next day. 'No, I said I was going to be there, so I have to go. Besides, it's not like a date or anything. We're just catching up on old times, like he said.' Rory rolled her eyes as she parked at Starbucks, 'I'm acting like a complete schoolgirl. I'm an adult now, there's nothing to be afraid of. God, I used to have the biggest crush on him even if I didn't realize it until years later. Hopefully he's changed, I hated the way he used to tease me'. Even now Rory wouldn't admit to herself that she had once loved the way he annoyed her. After Tristen left she had missed him so much, she never told anyone that.  
  
As Rory walked into the coffee shop she scanned the tables for Tristen. She found him near the back sitting at the table reading a book. He was so absorbed in it that he didn't even realize she was there when she walked up and stood by the table.  
  
"I didn't know you liked to read." Rory said as she sat down across from him.  
  
Tristen looked up at her and smiled, "I guess some things change."  
  
"What book is it?" Rory asked curiously.  
  
"The Old Man and The Sea, it's been my favorite since like eighth grade." Tristen put the book in his brief case.  
  
"Eighth grade, huh? I never took you for a reader back in high school."  
  
"That's because I didn't let anyone know. It would've ruined my reputation." Tristen laughed, "That's almost the only thing I cared about in high school, among other things."  
  
"So I noticed." Rory glanced behind her where they were serving the coffee, "I think it's about time I bought my coffee."  
  
"I've got that covered." Tristen produced a Starbucks cup and handed it to her. When their fingers touched an electric shock went through both of them. They locked eyes for what seemed like forever until Rory looked away and took a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Oh! Caramel mocha is my favorite! How did you know?" She exclaimed taking another sip.  
  
Tristen shook himself out of his reverie and answered her. "Lucky guess."  
  
"It's good, thanks! How was military school? I have to ask."  
  
"Worse than Chilton, if that's even possible. And you weren't there for me to tease, so that made it even worse." Tristen sent her a flirtatious smile.  
  
Rory blushed, "Well I finally became friends with Paris after you left, and people stopped calling me Mary. I have to say that my life improved."  
  
"Come one Rory, you missed me, I know you did." Tristen wiggled his eyebrows at her.  
  
"What? I missed the way you could never remember my name. Or the way you bugged me every second of the school day. Or the way Paris was constantly mad at me because you wouldn't leave me alone." Rory paused. "Oh, yeah, I missed that a lot." She added sarcastically.  
  
"Well I missed you." Tristen said softly looking down at his own coffee cup.  
  
Rory looked up at him startled, there was no smirk on his face this time. Not knowing what else to say Rory changed the subject, "So where did you go to college?  
  
"George Town. My father wanted me to go to Yale, but I had no interest in taking up the family business. I just wanted to be a doctor."  
  
Rory relaxed, grateful to talk about an easy subject. For a while they discussed their colleges and their lives now until it got around to the subject of Jessica's father.  
  
"Jessica- on the hospital papers it said you were a single mom." Tristen said tentatively.  
  
"Yes, I am a single mom. And if you're thinking Dean, no, he's not her father." Rory sighed, she knew she would have to tell him at some point. "Actually, Dean and I broke up soon after you left."  
  
Tristen rolled his eyes, "Of course, as soon as I leave you become single."  
  
Rory decided to ignore his last comment and continued, "I married when I was 22, I still hadn't finished college. A year later I had Jessica." Rory never spoke about this to anyone, it was so hard. "My husband's name was Jess Danes. I don't believe you ever met him but I'd known him since eleventh grade."  
  
"You're no longer together?" Tristen asked softly, he could tell that this was a sensitive area for her.  
  
"No, he left us. Jessica has never had a father." Rory said trying to keep her voice even, 'Don't you dare even think about crying!! Not in front of him'. She took another sip of her caramel mocha.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be, it's not your fault." Rory sighed. "How bout you? Have you ever been married?"  
  
"Almost. We were engaged, but we both thought it was best to break it off." Tristen tossed his cup into the garbage behind him. "It was more for our parents then anything else."  
  
"Did you love her?" Rory asked secretly fearing the answer.  
  
"Yes, I loved her. But I wasn't in love with her." Tristen shrugged. "It just didn't work out."  
  
Both lost track of time as they talked about anything and everything. They laughed and winced as they brought up old memories of Chilton. Tristen couldn't keep his eyes off of Rory the whole time. She had changed since he had last seen her. Her hair was shorter, right above her shoulder and layered, he loved the way it framed her face. Her face looked older and had lost its freckles. But her eyes had changed the most, the eyes that Tristen thought could never change. In high school they had always been bright and full of hope, a strange innocence had lurked there. Now they were the same color blue as before, but the innocence was gone along with hope, all that was left was grief. Tristen knew that this Jess Danes had given her that grief and he wanted to kill him for it already.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" Rory exclaimed looking at her watch. "I have to get home! I promised Jessica I would be there to put her to bed."  
  
"Well, time flies when you're with me." Tristen said as he helped her put on her coat.  
  
"Thanks." Rory said trying to ignore the sensation that shot through her whole body when he pulled her hair out from under her coat.  
  
"I want to see you again."  
  
"You will. Two weeks from tomorrow Jessica and I will be back in your office." Rory rushed through her words. 'He wants to see me again?'  
  
Tristen took a hold her arms and looked her in the eyes, "Before that."  
  
'He'll hurt you just like Jess did.' A small voice said in the back of her head. "I don't think so Tristen. I don't want to get involved with anyone right now if that's what you mean."  
  
"That's precisely what I mean, but it's your choice." He was hurt from her words but did his best to shrug them off.  
  
"Well, thank you for the coffee. It was good to see you again." Rory said becoming uncomfortable once again.  
  
She was about to leave when he embraced her in a caring gesture. "You never cease to amaze me Mary." He kissed her cheek, "Until next time then." And he walked away with his brief case in hand.  
  
'Mary'…It sounded more like a word of endearment now more than anything else. 'What am I doing? Of course I want to see him again!' Rory thought as she watched him walk out the door. 'But what if he-? No, he's not Jess'. Rory ran out the door after him, she searched for him in the parking lot and found him unlocking his car.  
  
"Tristen! Wait!" Rory called walking over to him. He looked up surprised and hopeful. "I do want to see you again. Will you come to Jessica's birthday party tomorrow at Starshollow at 4? It's right in the middle of town. Do you know how to get there?" 'Jeez, stop babbling.'  
  
"Yes I would like to came and I know how to get there." He watched as her eyes swam with relief.  
  
"Great, I'll see you tomorrow then?"  
  
"Tomorrow ."  
  
"Okay." Rory walked back to her car with a huge smile on her face.  
  
  
  
************************************************************  
  
"So when is he going to be here?" Loreli asked her daughter curiously as they removed chairs and tables from what would be the dance floors.  
  
"An hour ago." Rory shrugged trying not to look disappointed. "I guess I got stood up."  
  
"To a five year olds birthday party?" Loreli laughed. "Maybe he's just late, he is a doctor as you said."  
  
"Maybe." Rory said. "But right now I just want to concentrate on Jessica, it's her special day."  
  
"Five days early." Loreli said sadly. "I wish we could've had it on her real birthday."  
  
"Mom, we've been through this." Rory said frustrated. "I can't be in Starshollow on her birthday, it's just too hard, okay?"  
  
"I know." Loreli sighed. "I just worry about you sometimes. That's why I'm glad you invited Tristen to the party, even if we did once hate him and call him Satan."  
  
Rory laughed, "Okay, let's start the music and get all the kiddies out here." Both Loreli and Rory rounded up all the kids and adults onto to the dance floor. The birthday was set up in the park and practically all of Starshollow was there joining in on the fun. Dusk was approaching and the park was lit up beautifully with lanterns, Loreli and Luke had gone through a lot to make everything perfect.  
  
"How's the electric slide sound to everyone?" Rory asked through the array of people. When she heard a loud chorus of approval she turned the song on. Rory and her mother laughed as Ms. Patty dutifully began to teach everyone how to do the electric slide.  
  
"Come on Luke! Come slide with me!" Shouted Loreli to her husband standing at the side of the dance floor.  
  
"Maybe later." Luke replied backing away.  
  
"Get back here!" Loreli grabbed him and brought him over, laughing she tried to show him how to do the electric slide. For about a half an hour songs were played and everyone had a great time dancing  
  
Rory grabbed Jessica when The Way You Make Me Feel came on by Michael Jackson. "Come on hon, it's our song!"  
  
Jessica giggled, "I love MJ!" Repeating words that Rory often said.  
  
Rory twirled Jessica around as both sang their hearts out dancing. 'This is almost perfect!' Thought Rory, her happiness growing by the minute.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Walking toward the laughter with a present in his hand Tristen smiled. He watched as Rory danced with her daughter to a Michael Jackson song. 'She looks even more beautiful tonight.' Rory had on black capries with a baby blue shirt that matched her eyes perfectly, her bare feet danced across the grass. He noticed a table full of presents and placed his there along with the rest.  
  
He had barely arrived to the dance area when the song ended. He watched as Rory whispered something in Loreli's ear and she winked back.  
  
He quickly ran around to greet her as she walked away from the dancing. "Rory!" He called to her.  
  
She turned around surprised, "You came?" Rory said.  
  
"Did you expect me to stand you up?" Tristen asked catching up to her.  
  
She shrugged and continued walking, "I wasn't sure. You are kinda late."  
  
"I know and I'm sorry. The hospital was crazy tonight, I couldn't get away in time." He stepped in pace with her. "Where are we going?"  
  
"To light the candles on the cake!" Rory laughed. "You arrived just in time." They reached Luke's dinner, but instead of going through the front Rory made her way around to the back with Tristen following her. "It's in here." She jiggled the door handle but it didn't open, she pushed on it but still it didn't budge. "That's odd, it worked fine before."  
  
"Can't we go through the front?" Tristen asked.  
  
"NO!" Rory said quickly, Tristen looked startled. "I mean, um, it's just easier to go through here."  
  
"Let me try." Tristen shoved his whole body against the door, it opened. He observed Rory give a sigh of relief as they walked in to find a huge cake on a table.  
  
"Sookie made it of course." Rory said. Together they lit the candles, lifted the cake between them and brought it out to they party area. By the time they got back Loreli had everyone situated at tables, the dance floor soon forgotten. Rory and Tristen brought the cake to Jessica and placed it in front of her wide eyed face on the table.  
  
"Happy Birthday to you!" A chorus of singers sang the familiar song in unison and clapped when Jessica blew out all the candles. The cake was passed around until everyone was served. Rory sat next to her daughter and they talked excitedly about the party both enjoying their cake. Tristen sat across from the two smiling girls knowing that something was terribly wrong with the mother. Rory hadn't sung Happy Birthday to her only daughter.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Rory pulled the blanket tighter around Jessica who had fallen asleep at the party's end on the gazeboes bench. It was 11:45 and most of the party goers had gone home, only a few stragglers stayed to help clean up. She brushed Jessica's curly hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. 'I wish I were a better mother. I wish I could sing to you.' Rory's eyes filled with tears, she leaned down and whispered in Jessica's ear, "I love you more than life itself." A tear slipped down her cheek, 'I hate myself for doing this to you, why can't I just let go?' She stared at her only daughter thinking that she looked so beautiful when she slept.  
  
"Rory?" A voice stirred her out of her trance.  
  
Rory looked up to see Tristen climbing up the steps of the gazebo. She turned and quickly wiped her tear stained cheek, "Hey." She stood up and smiled.  
  
"Is she okay?" He asked looking down at Jessica's sleeping form.  
  
"Yeah, she was just really tired. A long day for a five year old." Rory glanced once more at Jessica and walked down the steps with Tristen. "Thank you for Jessica's present, I know she'll love it."  
  
Tristen had given Jessica a beautifully crafted fairy tale book, full of pictures and stories. "Well if she's anything like you she will."  
  
They sat down next to each other in some of the few chairs that were still out. "Did you have a good time?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yeah, it was fun. I especially liked watching you and your mother doing that dance to Eye of the Tiger." He laughed recalling them.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and blushed profusely. "That would be my mother on a sugar high after the cake. We made that dance up so long ago it seem likes now." Rory paused, remembering coming home from school that Friday, her mother excited because they didn't have to go to Emily and Richard's that night. She told Rory since they both had a free Friday that they were going to make up a dance to Eye of the Tiger, her new favorite song that week. "It took us at least a week to get all of it remembered; by that time my mom didn't even like the song anymore. I still can't believe I remembered all of it."  
  
"It sounds like she was hell of a mother." Tristen commented.  
  
"Oh, God she was. Still is." Rory stated. "She's always there for me. Always."  
  
"Just like you are for Jessica." Tristen said trying to figure out why Rory hadn't sang to her daughter.  
  
Rory looked at him, "I only wish I could be as good of a mother to Jessica that mine was to me." She sighed and looked at the grass.  
  
"I think you already are." Tristen said truthfully. "Do you see the way she looks at you?"  
  
Rory was so grateful to him, she wanted to hear this so bad, wanted to hear that she was a good mother. "It's so hard for her though, growing up without a father. At least I saw mine every now and then. Jessica never even met hers."  
  
"Do you know where he is?" Tristen could hear the raw pain in Rory's voice. 'That bastard, how could he have left them?'  
  
"Yes, I know exactly where he is. He won't come back."  
  
Tristen was surprised to see that Rory's face was contorted with sadness rather than anger. 'How can she not be mad at him?' He thought. "Oh." Was all he could think of to say.  
  
Rory reached up and softly toughed his face, "You shaved."  
  
Her touch sent tingles down his spine, he wanted to catch her hand and kiss it. "I figured it was time."  
  
"It makes you look like what you did in high school again." Rory wanted to kiss the place on his face in which she touched. I want to kiss him? Where did that come from?  
  
He rubbed his face, "Does it now? Maybe I should let it grow again."  
  
Rory shrugged, "You look good either way." As soon as she said it a pink color crept up her face.  
  
"Rory Gilmore are you implying that I'm hott?" Tristen spoke flirtatiously.  
  
"N-no. I was just saying that-that you," Rory stumbled. "I was..." But Rory was cut off when Tristen kissed her fully on the lips sending waves of delight through Rory's entire body.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I had to do that." Tristen said softly when he pulled away.  
  
Rory looked stunned, looking at Tristen she thought, He just kissed me… Her mind didn't even think of Jess it was completely concentrated on Tristen.  
  
When Rory didn't say anything Tristen became uncomfortable, "I hope this won't be like the last time I kissed you…" This time it was Rory that interrupted a sentence with a kiss. Surprised Tristen felt Rory's lips on his, seeking. He ran his tongue along her lip looking for entry, Rory opened her mouth willingly and their tongue's collided wrapping themselves around each other. Tristen put him arms around Rory and brought her closer, she ran her hands through his hair at the back of his neck. They pulled away at the same time slowly, both out of breath.  
  
Their foreheads still touching, Rory said, "I've only just met you again."  
  
"I know." Tristen fingered Rory's soft hair tenderly.  
  
"I have a daughter, I'm a single mom."  
  
"I know." Tristen kissed her forehead.  
  
"I'm still hurting."  
  
"I know." Tristen rubbed her back calmly.  
  
"I don't know what I want."  
  
"I've wanted you since the moment I saw you." Tristen said without hesitation.  
  
"At the hospital?" Rory looked at him carefully.  
  
"Since September of tenth grade." He kissed her again softly.  
  
"You always teased me though."  
  
"I didn't know what else to do. You were different from all the other girls."  
  
"You mean I didn't fall at your feet the moment I saw you?"  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"Tristen?"  
  
"Yeah?" He kissed her nose.  
  
"I missed you when you left."  
  
He pulled her close and they sat together for awhile just glad to have the other one close by. 


	4. Chapter 4

************************************************************  
  
The next day Rory stared at herself in the bathroom, in fifteen minutes Tristan was coming to pick her and Jessica up to go to fair and she wasn't even close to being ready yet. She quickly began drying her hair, 'What if Jessica doesn't like him?' She worried about this as she ran a brush through her nearly dried hair, it was so much easier to work with it now that it was shorter. 'Jess liked my hair long.' Rory thought as she fingered her fine, brown strands. Rory shook her head to clear the thought of him, 'I'm not going to think about him tonight. No way! I'm not ruining it.'  
  
Rory was torn out of her day dreaming when she heard the door bell ring downstairs. "Ohh, jeez, he's here already." She said to herself as she quickly put herself together. Rory was about to run out of the bathroom when her hands flew up to her neck and she stopped dead in the doorway. 'I almost forgot…' She turned around and looked on the counter to where her necklace was.  
  
Rory stared at it for a minute, 'Should I wear it?' She wondered. She slowly picked up her necklace, a gold wedding band and an engagement ring stared back at her. 'I can go without it just for one night..'  
  
"Mommy!" Jessica screamed from downstairs giggling, "Trwistan's here!"  
  
Rory made a quick decision, she put the necklace on, pushing it beneath her sweater.  
  
That night Rory kept her promise, she didn't think of Jess at all.  
  
  
  
Two Months Later…  
  
Two months later Rory and Tristan sat close to one another in a movie theater watching the latest movie play out. They had been dating since Rory had returned from Starshollow the day after Jessica's party. 'This is too good to be true!' Rory thought. She had been surprised that things with Tristan were working out so well; surprised but incredibly happy. She smiled as Tristan put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.  
  
'Get me out of here! I need to leave, I need to leave!!' Rory screamed in her mind an hour later and she cringed as she watched the scene play out. A man was being killed while protecting his girlfriend. Her eyes clouded over as she watched, 'Not now, oh not now!' Rory thought near tears by now, she stood up quickly, trembling.  
  
Startled, Tristan watched as Rory practically ran out of the theater, "Rory! What's wrong?" He called running after her. He found Rory outside of the movie theater shivering,. "Rory?! What's going on?"  
  
Rory looked at him, almost surprised that he was there. "It's ironic, it's so fucking ironic." She said it so calmly that it scared Tristan.  
  
'She never swears! Something's definitely not right', he thought. "What's wrong?" Tristan asked, he tried to embrace her but she pushed him away.  
  
"You don't know?" Rory asked him as though she was talking to a 5 year old. "I've gotta go." She abruptly began to walk to her car still shivering.  
  
"Rory please just tell what's wrong! Did I do something to upset you?" Tristan was frantic to know if he had hurt her in some way. "Is this about Jess?" He caught up to her and turned her around so that she faced him. "I swear to God Rory, if he did anything to hurt you before, I'll-I'll."  
  
Rory shook her head, "No. He never did anything…" Her face became thoughtful, almost confused. "He was good, so good." She said sincerely.  
  
"How can you say that about the bastard? He left you and Jessica all alone!" Tristan tried to take a hold of her hands, tried to comfort her.  
  
"Don't call him that!" She yelled as she swatted his hands away. "He loved me! He promised me, he promised me he would never leave me!"  
  
"Than why did he?" Tristan asked frustrated.  
  
"Because of me!" She cried. "Jess was my husband, my life, my soul, I love him with my whole self. And-And it was my fault. My fault…" Rory lowered her voice to almost a whisper, her lip trembled. She turned away from Tristen and ran to her car.  
  
Tristen didn't stop her this time as he watched her get into her car and drive away. 'She still loves him…'  
  
  
  
The jeep pulled over to the side of the road, Rory parked the car her hands still trembling. She had to rest for a minute, she had to get control of herself. She laid her arms and head down on the steering wheel waiting for the tears to come but they never did. I feel burnt out, like I have no more tears left to cry. Rory thought. I've ruined everything, Tristan will never want to see me again. Rory sighed and rubbed her temples, that movie had freaked her out. It brought back a memory that she hadn't thought or spoken of in a long time. A memory that she was able to forget. As it came back to her Rory winced, Think of the good Jess! She thought to herself. Rory held her wedding band between her fingers as she thought of a happier memory, one that brought a smile to her face.  
  
Flashback  
  
"There's Orion's Belt." Jess pointed to a constellation of stars. He and Rory were laying on a blanket in their back yard. It was a wonderful summer night and they were taking advantage of it by looking at the twinkling stars.  
  
Rory followed the path of his finger towards the stars, "Wow, they're beautiful, aren't they?"  
  
"Yeah, they amaze me." Jess brought Rory closer to him and kissed her temple.  
  
"How do you know so much about stars? The only constellation I know is the Big Dipper." Rory laughed.  
  
"I've always loved them. When I was younger I used to read every book I could find about them." Jess continued to point out other constellations to Rory, he turned to her after a while and said, "I'm going to name a star after you."  
  
Rory brightened, "You can do that?"  
  
"Sure." He kissed her, "I love you."  
  
Rory smiled, her eyes revealing a secret.  
  
"What?" Jess asked, "You're not telling me something."  
  
"I love you too." Rory leaned over and whispered in his ear, "You're going to be a father." Jess's eyes widened, he looked at her is face full of happiness. "For once he's speechless." Rory said happily.  
  
"I'm going to be a father?"  
  
Rory nodded, "Yes!"  
  
Jess laughed and jumped up pulling Rory up with him, "I'm going to be a father!" He picked Rory up and spun her around. "Oh! Was that bad?" Jess said putting her down quickly, his face full of concern.  
  
Rory laughed, his pure happiness rubbing off on her, "It's fine." She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "I found out today, I wanted to surprise you."  
  
Jess kissed her, "Well you certainly did. I'm thrilled" He laughed joyously again. "I'm going to be a father." He rubbed her stomach, "And you're going to be a mother." Jess encircled his arms around her and held Rory tight. "A wonderful mother."  
  
"We'll have a family." Rory said, she put her head in the crook of his shoulder, "I love you so much."  
  
"You mean more to me than life itself."  
  
  
  
Rory shook her head trying her best to clear her thoughts. She put the jeep in drive and drove back onto the road. Just thinking of that night with Jess made Rory want to laugh with happiness and cry with complete sorrow at the same time.  
  
Oh, God what am I going to tell Tristan? 


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it! R/R please!!!!!!  
  
Tristan shut down his computer and rubbed his tired eyes. He had just finished writing a report up for one of his patients, it was only 9:30 and he already wanted to go to bed. He stood up and stretched, it had been a long week and Tristan had been at the hospital 24-7.  
  
He also hadn't heard from Rory for two weeks even though he had called relentlessly, but he had given up after a week. He sighed and turned off a lamp in his study.  
  
Tristan jumped when the phone rang, he picked up the telephone on his desk, "Hello?"  
  
"Tristan."  
  
"Rory?" His voice was surprised.  
  
"Tristan, I-I have to talk to you." He heard her voice waver through the connection. "I've really screwed up."  
  
"Okay…" He said uncertainly.  
  
"I have to explain everything to you. I want you to understand. But I can't do it over the phone."  
  
"Do you want to meet tomorrow for coffee or something?"  
  
"I would like to talk to you now." Her voice sounded urgent. "I have to get it all out, can you come over?"  
  
Tristan hesitated, "I don't know Rory."  
  
"Please, Tristan. I need to see you. I have to tell you…." Her voice trailed off.  
  
"Okay I'll be right over." Tristan hung up the phone. 'Am I doing the right thing?' He asked to himself.  
  
  
  
Forty five minutes later a knock sounded on Rory's front door. She opened it to find Tristan in jeans and a George Town's sweatshirt on. His hair was a mess and it looked liked he hadn't shaved in days.  
  
"Hey." He said.  
  
"Come in." Rory opened the door and stepped aside to let him in. She led him into the TV room and they sat down on the couch. "Would you like something to eat?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Something to drink then? I'll make some tea." Rory started to get up but Tristan pulled her back down.  
  
"Just spit it out Rory." He said dryly.  
  
"Right," Rory said nervously. "When I told you that Jess left us you probably got the wrong impression. And on Saturday, when we went to the movies, you probably thought that I was one of those women who are blind to the cruelties of her husband. But I'm not like that and Jess was never cruel, never."  
  
Tristan watched as her face contorted in pain, he took her hand and squeezed it.  
  
"You might've noticed that I don't enjoy Jessica's birthday which kills me because I want to be a good mother so bad." Rory paused, collecting her thoughts. "I've never liked that day because it's the last day I ever saw him, last time I spoke to him."  
  
"He left on her birthday?!" Tristan fumed. "What-"  
  
"Tristan," Rory interrupted him. "Please just let me finish, you'll understand everything in the end, I promise."  
  
Tristan was filled with anger but kept quiet.  
  
Rory looked away from him as she began speaking, "We were walking home that night, it was when we lived in New York City because both of our first jobs were there." Rory's eyes misted over as though she was picturing herself there again. "We were walking home from a restaurant, I was pregnant with Jessica and we couldn't have been happier…"  
  
Flashback…  
  
"Can you believe it?" Jess said to Rory happily. "We'll be a family of three soon!" They had just left the restaurant where they had had dinner with their friends.  
  
"Just one month!" Rory said placing a hand on her enormous stomach. She smiled and grimaced. "Hey, can we take the short cut home, my swollen feet are killing me!"  
  
"Sure." Jess laughed and then took her hand as they walked around a street corner, "I think we should start looking for a new place, the apartment isn't big enough."  
  
"Somewhere less city like. I'm still not used to this place yet." Rory laughed forgetting her swollen feet. "It's not exactly Stars Hollow."  
  
"No it's defiantly not." Jess smiled, he stopped suddenly and gripped her hand tighter. "Did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?" Rory looked around, they were in a small deserted alley way. "I didn't hear anything."  
  
"I guess it was nothing." Jess said but he brought Rory closer to him.  
  
"So I was thinking we could move closer to the suburbs." Rory said thoughtfully.  
  
"Sounds like a plan, close enough to the city though so it doesn't take us too long to get to our jobs." Jess said still looking anxiously around.  
  
"You, me and our baby to be." Rory said dreamily, she leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked. 'Everything is so perfect…' she thought.  
  
Without warning a man jumped out in front of them, a gun in his hand, "Don't move." He said gruffly but evenly.  
  
Rory softly screamed and grabbed Jess's arm tightly.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Jess asked firmly pushing Rory behind him. "It's okay" He whispered to her, he soundly held her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.  
  
"What do you think I want?" The burly man asked waving his gun at them. "Give me your fucking money, all of it."  
  
"And if I don't?" Jess asked.  
  
"You won't be standing when we're done."  
  
Jess reached into his back pocket and brought out his wallet, Jess took the money out and gave it to the robber. "Okay, now get lost, that's all I have."  
  
"Well, lookie here. Is the missus pregnant?" The robber said pocketing the money, waving the gun at Rory with his other hand  
  
Jess's eyebrows creased, "Do not aim that gun at her." His hands were balled in to tight fists.  
  
"Is that so?" He moved to the side so he could point the gun at Rory's stomach. "What're you gunna do about it?" He whispered.  
  
"Jess!" Rory whispered, "We have to get out of here." Her hands were protectively wrapped around her stomach, she was shaking.  
  
Jess watched in blind rage as the man pulled the safety lock on his gun, "No fucking way." He whispered to himself and lunged at him knocking the gun to the ground. "Rory, run!" Jess screamed as he punched the guy in the face.  
  
Rory watched the scene play out as Jess and the man angrily fought each other. She was torn, should she leave and desert her husband? Or should she stay and put her baby in danger? She wouldn't leave him. "I won't leave you." Rory said determined.  
  
Jess turned his head around, "Jesus Rory! Get out of here!" Jess spun around just in time to duck from an oncoming blow from the mugger.  
  
"Help! Please, help!" Rory yelled as she saw people down the alley walking towards them. "Jess, Jess…" She looked on helplessly.  
  
Jess punched him in the gut causing him to stumble backwards onto the ground. He turned to look at Rory again, "Leave!" He said.  
  
"I won't leave you. Jess- the gun!" Rory said looking behind him.  
  
Jess swore as he realized the gun that had been dropped before was right by the guy's feet. Jess lurched toward him but was too late, a shot rang out and echoed through the side street.  
  
Jess was prepared for a bullet that never came.  
  
"Jess." He heard a whisper behind him. He whirled around and saw Rory kneeling on the ground, blood pouring out from her shoulder.  
  
"Rory!" His voice was full of terror.  
  
Rory could barely think from the excruciating pain that coursed through her. She watched through blurred eyes as Jess ran to her, but he never made it. The sound of gunfire bounced off the walls again as Jess stopped in mid run, he stood for a moment just looking at Rory, his face full of lost dreams and hopes.  
  
With a thud Jess's body hit the ground. Blood streamed out of his chest. Running feet scrambled behind him.  
  
"Jess….Jess." Rory used the last of her strength to crawl over to his body. "Don't leave me…don't leave me." She took his hand and kissed it. The last thing Rory remembered before she fell unconscious was the sound of sirens and screams.  
  
"I woke up the next morning a widow with a newborn baby in an incubator." Rory shuddered at the memory. "I had lost so much blood that they had to perform a c-section to save Jessica. It was too early to take her out of the womb, but they had to or she would have died. That was the worst day of my life, waking up to find my husband dead and my daughter in critical condition." Rory looked up to see Tristan staring at her with a look of complete sadness and bewilderment. "That was five years ago, and I'm still hurting." Rory pushed the side of her shirt to the side revealing her shoulder. "This is where it hit."  
  
Tristen reached out and touched the scar tenderly, "I don't know what to say Rory. I feel like everything I thought I knew about you is wrong."  
  
"I know." She was silent for a few minutes. "And that's my fault. I didn't lie to you, but I didn't tell you the truth either. I'm sorry for everything. I want to tell you Tristan that you've made my life so wonderful these past months, I haven't been this happy since the accident. But I'll completely understand if you don't want damaged goods." She squeezed his hand and got up from the couch. Rory walked to the kitchen, she leaned against the wall fighting back tears. 'I've lost him, haven't I?' she thought.  
  
TBC… 


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter five! Sorry it's so short, I've had so much stuff going on that I haven't had a lot of time to write. The next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for all the reviews!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan walked softly into the kitchen, "Rory?" He found her leaning against the wall, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Rory? Why are you crying?"  
  
She looked at him, "Because I feel like everything in my life is wrong." Her voice wavered.  
  
"What about Jessica?" Tristan asked surprised by her comment.  
  
Rory smiled, "Except her, Jessica is the one thing I know that's right."  
  
Tristan cupped Rory's face in his hands, "Rory, you are the one thing in my life that I know is right."  
  
"But-"  
  
"You're not damaged goods Rory, I love you just the way you are." Tristan said, his voice steady, truthful.  
  
"Love? Me?" Rory asked her blue eye bright form teardrops, stared up at him.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and brought her into his embrace, "I always have. You and Jessica both."  
  
Rory pressed her head into the corner of his shoulder, 'He loves me, but most of all he loves Jessica too..' She thought smiling through her tears. Tristan slowly pulled away from the embrace and wiped away Rory's tears with his thumb, "You don't have to say anything now, I just wanted to tell you."  
  
Rory nodded, "Thank you." She kissed him softly and leaned her head against his chest, "Thank you." 


	7. Chapter 7

************************************************************ Two Weeks Later.  
  
Rory sat on her bed holding a picture of Jess from high school, one that she kept in her purse since they had started going out her senior year of Chilton. She stared at it knowing what she had to do. A song played on the radio, a familiar one, just right for now. She stood up placing the worn picture on her night stand.  
  
'Of all the things I've believed in I just want to get it over with Tears form behind my eyes But I do not cry Counting the days that pass me by'  
  
She silently walked into Jessica's room, checking on her on her sleep. It was only 7:00, but Jessica was fast asleep, exhausted from their long day at the water park with Tristan. Rory smiled when she thought of Tristan, he was coming over tonight.  
  
'I've been searching deep down in my soul Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old It feels like I'm starting all over again The last three years were just pretend And I said,'  
  
She smoothed Jessica's hair back from her face and kissed her temple, "I love you." She whispered. She glanced at Jessica's dresser where a picture of Jess and Rory was framed when she was pregnant. In the picture Jess had a hand wrapped protectively around her large stomach, he was laughing in her ear. Rory smiled, she couldn't put every picture away.  
  
'Goodbye to you Goodbye to everything I thought I knew You were the one I loved The one thing that I tried to hold on to'  
  
Rory walked back to her room down the hall, she reached under her bed and pulled out a small box. She reached for the picture on the night stand.  
  
'I still get lost in your eyes And it seems that I can't live a day without you Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away To a place where I am blinded by the light But it's not right'  
  
She held the picture tightly and studied it. It was of Jess at the diner sitting in one of the booths, a wash cloth thrown over his shoulder, reading a book when he was supposed to be working. He wasn't looking at the camera, but he was smiling a secret that no one else knew about, a true reader. It was Rory's favorite picture of him because she thought it caught his softer side, his essence. Rory slowly placed the picture in the box. She brought her hands up to the back of her neck searching for a clasp.  
  
'Goodbye to you Goodbye to everything I thought I knew You were the one I loved The one thing that I tried to hold on to'  
  
Pulling her necklace through the rings Rory winced at the thought of being without them. She put them on her ring finger one last time, they felt so familiar yet foreign and cold at the same time. Rory gazed at the two rings on her finger for a moment and then slowly slid them off, she felt a sense of calming come over her as soon as she did. She was finally saying goodbye.  
  
'And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time I want what's yours and I want what's mine I want you But I'm not giving in this time'  
  
She slid the box onto a shelf in her closet, both rings and picture inside, 'I'm going to be ok.' She thought to herself with a sense of relief. Rory turned when she heard the doorbell ring and grinned, 'Tristan.'  
  
'Goodbye to you Goodbye to everything I thought I knew You were the one I loved The one thing that I tried to hold on to The one thing that I tried to hold on to'  
  
Throwing the door open Rory came to face with a smiling Tristan, his hair still wet from a shower. "Hey." He said closing the door and kissing her soundly on the mouth.  
  
'And when the stars fall I will lie awake'  
  
Rory embraced him tightly, "I love you." She said for the first time.  
  
'You're my shooting star' 


	8. Epilouge

************************************************************ Ten Months Later.  
  
A bell rang as Tristan walked into the "hardware" store that really sold coffee. "Tristan!" Jessica yelped and ran to him, her arms wide. "Hey there!" Tristen lifted her up and twirled her around. "So you're six, huh?" He said after kissing her on the forehead. Jessica squirmed in his arms with excitement, "Yup! I'll be all growed up soon!" He laughed "Another Gilmore girl.Scary thought." "Hey! Watch your language." Lorelai snapped from the counter where she dutifully sipped her coffee. "There will be no vulgar language in this coffee sanctuary." "I'm just as terrified as you are Tristan." Luke said from behind the counter while refilling Lorelai's coffee cup. "I won't have enough coffee to go around." Lorelai gasped, "By God! What is with the profanity today? I will have no more of this vulgar speech!" "What vulgar speech?" Rory asked coming into the dinner through the front door dressed in a suit from work. "Oh, daughter! Thank goodness you're here! Take them away!" Lorelai cried waving her hand in distress. "Why must I do that?" Rory asked kissing Tristan. "Hey." She said to him. "Yuck!" Jessica scrambled out of Tristan's arms. "They're kissing again!" Jessica wined to Luke and Lorelai. Rory grabbed her daughter, "What about you? No hello kiss from the birthday girl?" Jessica giggled and kissed her mom on the nose, "That's all! Because Tristan was saying profanty!" "Profanty?" Rory asked suddenly confused. "He was speaking ill of the Gilmore line of exceptionally beautiful woman." Lorelai quipped. "It's wickedness to Jessica's virgin ears. I refuse to put up with it." Tristan laughed, "Come on Lorelai, ya know you love me." Lorelai looked him up and down, "I suppose I can deal with you, for awhile anyway. But don't be surprised if I start calling you Satan again." Luke rolled his eyes, "I'll be right back." He threw a towel rag over his shoulder and left the room. "Wait my husband!" Lorelai said following him out the door, "Now, tell me truthfully, could you really run out of coffee? Is that even possible?" Her voice echoed down the hall. "She never stops does she?" Tristan asked Rory. "Nope. She really doesn't." Rory walked behind the counter and began pouring herself a cup of coffee. "It's nice having easy access coffee. My mother marrying Luke really does have its perks." "Mommy can I have some too?" Jessica asked. "Just a little." Rory poured her a small cup with a lot of milk and sugar. Tristan lifted Jessica up onto the counter, "There ya go." He smiled as he watched Jessica and her mother take sips from their cups at the same time. Rory looked around the diner, 'Six years.' She thought, her eyes rested on a picture of Jess that was framed on the wall. Luke had put it up there soon after he died. It was of Rory, Jess, Luke and Lorelai right before they left for college. Rory smiled, she wasn't depressed today. She missed him today more than other days, but she hadn't broken down crying either. Her eyes rested on Tristan's eyes who were watching her thoughtfully. "I love you." She mouthed over her coffee cup. "I love you." He mouthed back. "Mommy?" Jessica said, her eyes had followed Rory's to the frame. "Yes sweetie?" "Is that Daddy?" She asked thoughtfully. "Yes it is." "It's my birthday today." "I know." "Are you sad today Mommy?" Jessica asked innocently. "A little." Rory said, her eyes bright with memories. "But today I have you." She kissed Jessica on the forehead, "And I have Tristan." She leaned over the counter and kissed him in the lips. Jessica made a face, "Not that again." Tristan smiled from their kiss, he understood that today was hard for her and he accepted it. All of a sudden all the lights went out. Jessica screamed and grabbed onto Tristan. "What happened?" She shrieked. Luke and Lorelai came through the kitchen door holding a cake between them, "Happy Birthday Jessica.." They began to sing, their faces illuminated by the candle light. Rory moved to the other side of the counter and grabbed Tristan's hand, she began to sing to her daughter.  
  
  
  
AN: I just came out with the prequel to this story, it's called Twilight. It's about what happened with Jess and Rory in high school. I would love it if you read that too, more things will make sense! And I really hope you like this story! Please review if you did!!! 


End file.
